Tamotsu Tenshi
Tamotsu Tenshi is a dark mage that hails from the country of Seven, having arrived in Fiore with his parents as a young child. His parents were both interested in dark and lost magic and thus had entire libraries of tomes and scrolls about dark magic and other forms of lost arts. Appearance It has been said by his guild mates and other friends that Tamotsu to have a very earthly appearance. He has light brown skin, almost a caramel color with long, brown hair that reaches down to the middle of his back, some of which he keeps tied up in a bun on the top of his head, as well as a dark green headband to keep his bangs out of his eyes. The band that he uses to keep his hair up is a golden color which match which matches the golden, sleeveless gi that he wears, the gi itself is a golden color with dark green fringe and a sash of the same color around his waist. Under his gi he wears a semi dark brown long sleeved shirt along with the same colored baggy sweatpants. Personality Tamotsu is a young man with a very cruel view on how the world works. Having been raised by a family that viewed the weak as lesser than them, he also learned this view. From this he began to form his own view of the world, settling on one where he believed that the ones who should rule it were the ones with the strongest abilities, not just magical, but physical and mental as well. This leads to an interesting personality trait which is his unending search for more power and how to become the strongest mage he can be. His view on those around him varies depending on who he is talking to and what they are talking about. If he is talking to a mage with less magic power than him, he will talk in a dominative, and almost patronizing voice. Letting them know he feels he is above them. However he is willing to surrender that to someone who is above him, but only if he truly believe they are. This trait leads people to believe he is stubborn and a control freak although the latter isn't true. As is shown in many cases when he is talking to someone who he actually likes or one of his guildmates. The latter knowing his actual content and calm personality, border lining on being a cold person. When he views himself he only sees what he can improve on and not what he is good at. If he thinks there is something he can work on or someone told him he needs to work on something, than he will only see that aspect about himself. This shows his perfectionist personality, however he isn't a perfectionist about the world around him, he wishes that he himself could be perfect in the aspects he wants to be, which are physical and magical. History Prowess Ways of Combat Master Hand to Hand Combatant: ' Capabilities Magical Powers Magical Capabilities Arc of Gaea '''Arc of Gaea: '(形式のガイア: Keishiki no Gaia) '''is a lost, elemental, and caster magic that gives Tamotsu complete control over the earth around him, and the elements that can be found in it, such as plant-life and metals. However, as the magic itself dictates, his control over the latter two can only be used when he is in contact with the metal he wants to manipulate, and if he is within a 20 foot radius of the plants he wants to control. When it comes to the earth itself, Tamotsu has near perfect control over it and can do almost anything he wishes. He has even shown the ability to create massive avatars made from the earth around him. Upon activation, a golden aura surrounds him, acting as both a defensive and offensive ability. Defensively, the aura acts as a type of armor, granting him resistance to various heat and ice based attacks, however the aura can only protect from those temperatures for a mere few seconds, and he would get damaged from severe heat or cold, or prolonged exposure. As well as defensive, the aura gives him an offensive boost when in close combat. In the same sense that it acts like armor against attacks, it also acts as armor to attack with, giving his physical attacks an extra hardened feel. Tamotsu can activate and deactivate the aura to adapt to the situation he is in. Another ability he has shown, is the ability to use the golden aura to heal himself and his friends. While the healing is imperfect as he has not had many opportunities to practice, other than on himself, he can heal wounds fairly quickly. He cannot however, heal lost limbs or body parts, and he is unsure if he ever would be able to.